The Research Animal Support Facility (RASF) has been a shared resource since the original CCSG was awarded in 1975. The RASF has components located in Houston at The University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center main and south campuses, and in Smithville in the Department of Carcinogenesis. All animal facilities are accredited by the Association for the Assessment and Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care International, have Animal Welfare Assurance approval (A3343-01), and are registered as research animal facilities with the United States Department of Agriculture (USDA) (74-R-065). RESEARCH ANIMAL SUPPORT FACILITY IN HOUSTON (RASFH) The RASFH is directed by Kenneth N. Gray, D.V.M., M.S., Chairman, Department of Veterinary Medicine and Surgery (DVMS). The RASFH encompasses approximately 75,000 sq ft of space and provides housing and quality assurance monitoring for animals used in cancer research. It also provides clinical, surgical, diagnostic imaging, and radiation therapy facilities and services as well as diagnostic and pathology laboratory facilities and services. New services added since the last CCSG renewal include magnetic resonance imaging, computerized tomography, immunohistochemistry, microsurgery, and rodent technical support, newly acquired equipment includes an automatic stainer, automatic slide/cassette labelers, a digital analyzer and camera for pathologic evaluations, and an automated multi-species hematology system. There are 85 personnel in the RASFH, including 9 veterinarians, 4 section managers, 1 administrator, 2 animal facility operations managers, 8 laboratory personnel, 50 animal care personnel, and 11 clerical/support staff. Dr. Gray coordinates the daily administration and governance of the RASFH. Five staff veterinarians direct the 5 service sections that provide facilities, equipment, and services to research animal users. The newest section is the Section of Experimental Animal Imaging. Funding for the RASFH is currently provided by the CCSG (8%), user fees (29%), other grants/contracts (4%), and other M. D. Anderson sources (59%). The RASFH is used by 219 investigators supporting 20 different CCSG programs. Peer-reviewed investigators represent 90% of the RASFH users. In the past 5 years the RASFH animal population has grown 5% annually, from 27,310 animals in 1997 to 34,255 animals in 2001. RESEARCH ANIMAL SUPPORT FACILITY IN SMITHVILLE (RASFS) In Smithville, TX, the RASFS is directed by Lezlee G. Coghlan, D.V.M., Ph.D., Director of Animal Resources and Associate Professor, Science Park Research Division (SPRD), Department of Carcinogenesis. This shared resource serves a basic science facility (250 employees) remote from the Houston campus, located near Austin in central Texas. The RASFS encompasses approximately 18,239 sq. ft with an additional 13,570 sq ft under construction. Animals housed in the RASFS are limited to mice, rats, and hamsters. The fish-based research programs and facilities (1,800 sq ft) receive veterinary services, programmatic oversight, and regulatory compliance support from the RASFS. The RASFS maintains an average daily population of 20,000 specific pathogen-free (SPF) rodents, which is projected to grow to 35,000 during the proposed funding period. The RASFS provides consultation, housing, husbandry, health quality and genetic monitoring, animal procurement and shipping, clinical, surgical, irradiation, and custom research services, including breeding colony management and other services. There are 24 FTE in the RASFS, including the RASF director, one each animal resource operations manager, supervisor, technologist, clerk, two (Sr.) animal technicians, and 17 other support personnel. Dr. Coghlan coordinates the daily administration and governance of RASFS. Funding for The RASFS currently includes the CCSG (22%), User's fees (62%), Other Grants/Contracts (3%), institutional support (13%). The RASFS was used primarily by investigators in the CCSG Carcinogenesis program, and also supported members in two other programs; peer-reviewed investigators used 95% of the shared resource services. Over the past five years the animal (rodent) population supported by the RASFS has grown by 45% and average annual usage by 79%. While maintaining a separate AAALAC accreditation, the RASFS is harmonized with the RASFH through a shared OLAW Assurance, IACUC, and professional interaction.